postthermonukerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Server Rules
=Welcome! Please take a moment of your time...= The rules for Frostburnt Foundation servers apply to all of the servers we control. By joining our servers you agree to play by the rules, respect all players, and play fair. If you violate any, but not limited to, any of the following policies, you may be subject to temporary or even permenant removal from the server. Our ban lists are global, if you are banned from one server you can not join any of our servers or our Teamspeak. In the instance you are banned, fairly or unfairly, you may post an appeal on our steam page in the correct section. We are happy to have you play on our servers, so make sure you are aware of the main regulations posted below. And remeber, we only own the servers, not you. ☣ Murder Random DeathMatching This is when you murder another person without reason. This is not allowed, every person must have a reason to kill someone. Below are acceptable reasons to murder someone, but you must first warn a player before killing them. This means you have to give the other person a chance to retort or it counts as RDM: *Fighting over resource piles or dropped items. *Raiding a base. *Defending a friend or community. *Someone steals from you. You may only rob a base, not a player out in the wasteland. Approaching a player claiming you are there to rob them is not a valid reason to kill them. Revenge Killing This has some tight regulations. You may revenge kill a player only for killing a friend or community member, but not yourself due to NLR. the duration in which this lasts is up to 5 minutes after they are murdered, or untill you die. You can extend this time if you hire a Bounty Hunter/Hitman. You may not revenge kill a revenge kill. Bounty Hunters You are allowed to work as a gun for hire if you are the wastelander class. but please make sure that the person you're killing is being killed for a valid reason. In the event that you do kill someone for an invalid reason, you may be held accountable depending on the situation. New Life Rule New Life rule, or NLR means that when you die you may not go back to where you were if you were killed for about five minutes. If you are RDM'd, first try to resolve the problem yourself, then if that does not work contact an admin. Community warfare Communities can decalre war on eachother in any situation if it is mutual. When in a war, community members from the warring faction are allowed to kill the opposing faction members on sight. RDM pleas will not be responded too in these situations. War can also be declared on any faction that has raided; raiding another faction's base is the same is declaring war. Please find ways to declare War other than over OOC. Sentry Turrets This is a craftable item that allow you to protect your base when you are not there. Mounted turrets must be welded to a sigle position and can NOT be mounted on a vehicle, or picked up with a physgun and walked around with. You are allowed to block the line of fire from hostile turrets when raiding a turret-protected base. ☣ Basing Base Entrances Bases must have at least one entrance in which people can access it. Secure your base using doors and props. Bases have certain regulations which are closely monitored by our community and admins, they are: *You can only have a maximum of 3 doors to enter a base, this includes fading and regular doors. *Tunnel entrances, which require you to crouch for more than 5 seconds, are not allowed. *Gravgun props, which are unfrozen yet welded and require you to gravgun push past, are not allowed. *It is illegal to build headglitched security which allows you to kill a person raiding, but blocks them in a no-colided prop from killing you. *You must have a working keypad or button on both sides of every door. *You may not have fake keypads, and working ones must be placed in sight of the door it controls and near by. *You can not use Fading Doors as any sort of tactical cover. If you make a fading door and unfade it to shoot through it may be removed without warning. *Doors with any sort of auto close system must stay open for a minium of 10 seconds, if someone reports a button/door which does not adhere to this it may be removed without warning. Maze Bases These are bases in which the raiding person is forced to walk around obstacles that may require crouching under or jumping over. Maze bases are completely legal, but can only have a maximum of 20 jumps or crouches in total and do not break any other basing rules. Airlock Bases These are bases in which the person raiding is required to crack or lockpick a door that closes another one behind them, and so on. These types of bases are illegal. Sonic Miners Sonic Miners are a tool that automatically produce resources at the cost of energy. These must be placed on the map ground; you may not place them inside a base or on the roof. ☣ Props Prop Use Props are strictly for building. Using props for any other purpose than to create bases or to decorate is extremely limited. Below is a list of incredibly illegal uses for props, these will most likely get you banned on sight. *Spamming props to crash or minge is illegal. *Killing using a prop is not allowed, ever. *Using a prop to "surf" in the air is illegal. *Using a props to climb into another person's base is illegal. *Prop ramping, to get to places -NOT- in a player's base, or to get out of a base after a raid is allowed. *Pushing another person or NPC with a prop is also illegal. ☣ Raids Initiating a Raid This is when you want to break into a person's base for a specific reason. In order to raid, the proper circumstances must be met, and a raid is not complete until the player leaves the area your base occupies. *You may not raid a player more than once every hour. *You can not spawn props during a raid. *You can not ramp into another person's base, but can ramp out. *It is illegal to toggle fading doors using your keyboard during a raid, you must use a button or keypad. *A raid is initiated when you; yell raid, place a charge, enter a territory that has keep out signs posted, are asked to leave a base, pick a lock, hack a keypad, or steal something that doesn't belong to you. When raiding, it is required to yell raid if attacking from outside the base, however if you have stealthfully infiltrated the base you are not required to do so. Remebering New Life Rule *If you are killed in a raid, it is against the rules to return to the place of the raid for five minutes. Doing so may get you kicked or killed. ☣ General Common Sense This should go without saying, but if something seems like an exploit or you would expect it to be against the rules, feel free to address it with an admin. Exploiting it without doing so may result in temporary, or maybe even permanant removal from the server. Annoying Players Some players have a habit of wanting to ruin roleplay for others, which is why we leave it to our community to deal with these people. If a player is doing one of the following you may kill them without a roleplay reason after a warning, or call an admin for help: *Excessive microphone spamming. *Any sort of spamming, which includes text chat spamming, flashlight spamming or toolgun spamming. *Players spawning props in your base when asked to remove them. *Players puting sprays in your base Vehicle combat Character Customization Everyone has acces to the Player Appearence customiser, otherwise known as "PAC3". With this tool, you can build any character you want, but like with bases try and keep it reasonable. and please do not use trails. Exploiting it in any way, which includes but is not limited to making yourself invisible, giant or adding giant props will result in an instant unwarned kick. Repeated offense will result in a ban. Please refrain from using models from custom addons. Out Of Character Also refereed to as OOC, Out Of Character means means talking to other players on the global chat about content NOT related to roleplay. This can be done by putting "//" before a message. Any content that is discussed in OOC which pertains to roleplay or is for the use of an advantage over other players, is considered metagaming and is not allowed. Please use discretion when using OOC, and take care not to flood the chat. If you need to report something to an admin, please do not use OOC. Please start a message with a "@" instead of "//". Only admins can see this and it is a lot mroe noticible. You could be ignored if you do not do this. Loss of Items Please do not ask for items to be returned to you for a bad reason, use common sense when asking for a refund. Admins are not always required to reimburse you, but we will try too if it is absolutely necassary or unfair to you, however these are some examples of when you won't be refunded: *Someone taking your items due to any death. *Being Raided. *Death By Hunger. *A Roleplay related death. Credits Rules by Bizzclaw. Edit by Ameno/Bleck/Izaya/Izanagi